All-Star Western Vol 3 2
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * :* Colonel Hammersmith :* Mr. Montrose :* Mr. Bronson :* Mr. Paste :* Doctor Dupree Other Characters: * Detective Lofton * Chief Jonathan Cromwell Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = El Diablo | Synopsis2 = Lazarus Lane was once a bank teller. He survived a bank robbery only to be struck by lightning and fall into a coma. A native American shaman resurrected Lane with a curse that transforms him into the western vigilante known only as El Diablo. Lazarus Lane wanders into a small western town on his horse, only to suddenly be swarmed by ravenous town people who throw him from his horse and begin eating its flesh. Lane worries that he won't get out alive, until the local sheriff comes to help him. They climb a ladder to higher ground, knocking it to the ground to prevent the zombie-like folk outside from following. Inside a building, the sheriff introduces Lane to the other survivors; Rosita, Merle, and Henry. They have captured Two Crows, a native who they believe knows the man who laid a curse on the town. Two Crows denies responsibility, claiming that once the dead have been called, only a demon can kill the cursed. Lane realizes that this is why he ended up there. Lane demands that the sheriff knock him unconscious and then protect his body. The other survivors are confused, so Lane has Two Crows look into his eyes, and tell them what he sees. Two Crows recoils in horror, seeing the demon that lies within Lazarus Lane. He explains that he was cursed by the shaman Wise Owl, who saddled him with the spirit of a vengeful demon. He needs to be unconscious in order for El Diablo to be released. After some debate, Merle finally knocks Lane out with the butt of his rifle. Merle hopes they can use him as bait to escape, but they are all surprised by the sudden emergence of El Diablo, who announces that he is their only path to salvation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff * Two Crows Villains: * Black River :* Other Characters: * Rosita * Merle * Henry Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = What happens when a psychologist and a sociopath have to work together to track down Gotham City's first serial killer? They'll soon find that crime in the big city runs deeper than its foundations, and it's all mapped out in the mysterious Crime Bible – that is, if they don't kill each other first. Plus: No zombie is safe in the Wild West when Lazarus Lane summons the demon known as El Diablo! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Jonah Hex image gallery * Jonah Hex appearances list * Jonah Hex quotes page | Links = * Jonah Hex article at Wikipedia * Jonah Hex page at Toonpedia * Jonah Hex fan page * Jonah Hex Blog with a "Body Count" * Jonah Hex biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Jonah Hex (Volume 2) series index at Comicbookdb.com * http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/new-52-all-star-western/ }}